Those Who Watch
by RedJun
Summary: They follow you wherever you go, but you can't see them follow. You can hear their foot steps, you think their all in your head. You can see their shadows, you know their there for you. Team Natsu is slowly taken by the paranoia of the ones that watch, unaware they are the test subjects of a magical experiment that will change their lives. For better or worse.
1. Those Who Tell

Lucy huffed and rubbed the top of Plue's head, her nerves on high. She wouldn't dare stop till she was in sight of the guild, no matter what her mind was telling her. It was screaming to tell the person following her to buzz off, but every time she had turned there would be no one. She was now beginning to think it was just her own mind buckling under the stress and driving her crazy.

Entering the guild with a sour look, she stalked over to the table where Erza was silently talking with Gray. The guild was silent with out the pink haired dragon slayer around, her nerves calming down a bit.

"Good morning," Lucy took a seat next to the scarlet haired mage, setting Plue down on the table.

"You look bothered," Erza crossed her leg under the table, pushing hair away from her face as she leaned down taking a small sip of her morning tea. "Has Natsu snuck into your house again?" She grinned.

"N-No he hasn't!" Lucy flushed and paused. "You know what, he hasn't came over in the last week." She rubbed her cheek and watched as Plue shoved a sucker into his mouth. "That's a little weird, but a blessing. But that isn't what has been bothering me, lately...I feel like I've being followed."

Gray looked up from whatever he was reading, but it was Erza who wore a more leathal look. "Whoever is following better leave town before I find them,"

Lucy shook her head and frowned. "That's the thing, I haven't seen anyone. It's been a month now and, I think its all in my head."

"A month now?" Gray sat up and rubbed her neck yawning. "If it was all in your head then it likely would of gone away by now, unless you really are starting to lose it-"

"Lucy is not going crazy," Erza smacked him, her eyes narrowing at him before she turned back to Lucy with a soft look. "If you need help finding this person just ask, and I'm sure once you tell Natsu he'll eagerly want to help you."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you Erza, by the way where is Natsu?"

"It's a little early for the likes of him to show up, its not even eight yet."

"It's a little early for your likes of you too Gray," Lucy smirked.

Gray looked away and rubbed his chest yawning again. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, Juvia has been really relentless the past few weeks."

Lucy chuckled and patted his hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll let up sooner or later."

"I really don't think so, but hey...could I stay at your place for a while-"

"Not in your dreams-"

"I think that's a great idea!"

Both Lucy and Gray looked at Erza as she stood, a proud smile on her face as she looked down at her comrades. "We should all stay at Lucy's for the the night, plan out our a attck for capturing her stalker!"

Lucy sighed and laid her head onto the table. "Why is it always my house?"

Gray seemed pleased with this, the tiredness in his eyes covering the uneasiness in them. "Because your house is-"

The guild doors busted open and Natsu came stopping in, he looked awful and put the guild in silence. His hair was flat and wild, his eyes looked just as wild as his hair did. Open wide and tired with dark rings under them, his scarf no where to be seen.

"Natsu?" Lucy stood and carefully walked over to him, placing her hand on his head. "You have a fever, you should be home-"

"No," Natsu snapped and looked at her with a shaky look. "I gotta find Happy, we got in a fight last night and I wanna talk to him." he sniffed around and frowned. "Everything smells the same."

"Of course it does dumbass, you're sick. Leave before you get the rest of sick," Gray snickered and went to stand, but Natsu was on him in a instant. Wrapping his hands around Gray's neck, slamming the ice mage into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Gray snapped at him and managed to push him off, Erza picking up the fire mage by his callor with a deadly look in her eyes.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you this morning, but you need to leave before I beat the hell out of you Natsu." She let him go and watched as he dropped to the floor.

He looked around silently before quickly getting up and running threw the doors, everyone looking startled at the events that had just occurred.

"I want to follow him," Lucy took a step forward, but was stopped by Gray. He had a grim look and even he looked a little started at what had just happened.

"I don't think that's safe at the moment,"

Lucy sighed knowing it was true, she looked up at Gray and her eyes widened taking a step back. "G-Gray..."

Gray looked down at her with a confused look, he rubbed his neck seeing as she was staring at it and froze. He pulled his hands away and almost threw up, it was blood.

By now the whole guild was looking at it, the bloody hand prints on Gray's neck.

* * *

 **What the blood on Natsu's hands?**

 **Where's Happy?**

 **What about Lucy's stalker?**

 **I know I have another story that's way over due for a update, but I just wanted to get this down after this Idea popped into my head a few weeks ago. School is a mess and things are finally getting under control again so I'm happy about that.**

 **This story is going to have a lot of parts to it, some longer than others. I'm not yet sure If those parts are going to be crossover or stay in the fairy tail verse, but you'll know before I end this.**


	2. Those who Struggle

**I'm such a procrastinator**

 **I keep working on this when I should be working on my other story**

 **Ugh**

* * *

Blood...

"I-I didn't mean to Happy,"

Blood...

"I-I just got so angry, please come back to me."

Blood..

"I-I'll never yell at you again,"

No matter how much he scrubbed, no matter how much bleach he poored on the floor. The blood wouldn't come out, he almost wanted to burn the damn shack down. But there was so much here that meant a lot to him, Natsu didn't have the heart to do it. Dropping the empty bottle of bleach next to the others, he shivered and walked outside. The smell of chemicals only making him more sick.

"God damn, I didn't think he lived this far out."

"You've never been to Natsu's house?"

"No, to be honest I don't think anyone knows where he lives but you, Erza and Lisanna. Now that think about it, Natsu hates when people come over. He's so possessive about his house I'm surprised he never flipped out on you for breaking in,"

Natsu perked up and looked down the pathway to his house, Lucy and Gray's sent pushing past the heavy sent of chemicals.

"Really? I read a book about dragons not long after I met Natsu, it said that their really possessive about their living area. Only letting a few trusted people in,"

"Must be a dragon thing,"

"Yeah,"

The voices got closer and sent Natsu into a panic, he quickly ran to the house and shut the door just as the two mages came up the path.

"Natsu?"

He turned to look at Lucy, trying to smile but was unable. "W-What are you two doing here?"

Gray looked around for a second, taking in the new area before turning back to Natsu. "Master told us to come check on you after he heard about your little outburst." the ice mage frowned. "What did you do to your arms?'

Natsu looked down at them, but all he could see was the blood permanently stained to his arms. "I-I don't see anything," It was a bad lie.

"Your arms look like they have a chemical burns Natsu," sniffing the air, Lucy knew she was right. "You need to see Wendy right-"

"Don't talk about her!" Natus snapped and glared at the two of them, both mage's taken back.

"What the hell is up with you Natsu, I've never seen you act like this."

Lucy walked forward, smiling softly seeing as Natsu didn't move. "We just want to help-"

"There's nothing you can do to help!" lashing out again, Natsu sent Lucy flying into a tree. Surprised at his own actions, he went to help his friend but was assaulted by flying shards of ice.

'I've had it up to here with your shit today Natsu!" Gray slammed his fist on the ground creating a rink of ice, the fire mage slipping onto his butt before starting to melt the ice that covered ground.

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed as a wave of fire came pooring from his mouth, Gray quickly moving out of the way.

Lucy was shocked that Natsu had hit her, well the fire mage had hit her before. But it was soft playful taps or nudges to see who could get into a room the fastest or just friendly teasing, but never nothing like this. This hurt. But it wasn't the time to lay around, she knew this wasn't the Natsu she cared so much for.

Standing up, her body shook slightly before she made her way around the battle of fire and ice. The closer she got to the house, the stronger the smell got. Whatever was behind this door, Lucy knew she would stay by this side.

Opening the door, Lucy froze.

There was, nothing. The floor was badly damaged from the heavy use of chemicals and the place was a mess from the last time she cleaned it, it made her a little mad Natsu had messed up-

"Lucy look out!" Gray shouted, Lucy side stepping and moving out of the way as Natsu tried to tackle her.

"D-Don't look!" Natsu tried covering the floor, but due to his heightened smell he had to turn away. Tears pooled from his eyes as he looked at Lucy, looking like a hurt dog. "I just got mad, he always wants to spend time with Wendy now. I hate sleeping alone, I just want-"

Bending down, she pulled Natsu into her arms and rubbed his back. "Happy told us all about it, you didn't hurt anyone Natsu."

"N-No, H-How?"

"They blood came from yourself Natsu, and there was no blood on the floor. It's all in your head," at this Natsu didn't say a word, his head felt like it swimming.

"We should get him back to the guild," Gray bent down and looked at Lucy, he knew there was something off about this. Natsu would never act like this, and from what happy had told them he had been acting off for a while now.

The fire Mage had been acting strange the past few weeks, more so the past week. He getting into these moods randomly and getting so sick he couldn't move from the bathroom floor. But like Natsu, he told no one thinking it would pass.

With Lucy's help, Gray got the fire mage onto his back and they made their way to the guild. This time both of them silent and trying to ignore Natsu's muffled sobs.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I really wasn't in the mood to write out a big fight between Gray and Natsu. Not yet anyway ;)**

 **But I feel like this was a little rushed but I really wanted to get the plot of this story, and I'm going to but a warning here too:**

 **There will later on be some really psychological stuff going on and self harm (not too serious though) but if this isn't something for the faint hearted!**


End file.
